The End of the Aquateens?
by SuperAngel
Summary: Shake decides to leave Frylock and Meatwad and live on his own. Complete
1. Goodbye Shake

The End of the Aquateens?

"That is it!" Shake yelled out one evening when he was watching t.v. with Meatwad and Frylock.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Frylock asked Shake.  
"I am so sick of living here with Meatwad!" Shake yelled back. "He's so stupid!"

"Shake I know you don't mean that." Meatwad said. "I am a very smart young man."

"Oh, please." Shake said laughing. "You have a toy for a brain."

"But...but...but.. you can't leave me."

"Oh, I can Meatwad, and I will." Shake said walking out the door.

"Uum...Shake your..." Frylock said but was immediately cut off by Shake...

"Stuff, I need to pack, you guys are lucky to have me around for a few more days."


	2. Is Shake ever gonna leave?

Author's Note: Tick Section(or whatever you said)?  
What does that mean? Well, anyway on with the  
chapter.  
It was a quiet day in the AquaTeen house hold:

"Shake, I thought you were going to move away?"  
Frylock asked him while he was sitting watching the  
t.v. with Meatwad.

"I will, geez stop rushing me!" Shake answered him.

"OK, I was just asking."

"I said I will."

"OK."

"Stop yelling!"

"I'm not yelling."

"Stop it!"

"Shake, your going crazy!"

"Fine I'll just leave now." Then Shake walked out the door.

"Meatwad, I'm going for a walk, please don't light the house on fire."  
Frylock said.

"I won't" Meatwad said.

"You know what happened last time." Frylock said. "Oh, and don't burn  
up your bed because you think you heard the boogieman." With that  
Frylock walked out the door. He went to Carl's house to visit him. He saw  
Shake in Carl's pool. "Shake, I thought you were moving." Frylock asked.

"I said I was, and I did." Shake said. "I moved to Carl's."

"Does he know you moved in?" Frylock asked.

"Umm, about that..."  
Meanwhile in Carl's house:  
Umm, In Carl's bathroom:

"Shake, let me out. SHAKE!"

"You locked him in his bathroom!!!!!" Frylock yelled at Shake.

"Only until I move out."

"And, when is that?"

"As soon as I steal enough of Carl's mon-..as soon as I get a job."

"I'm gonna go let him out."

"No, you wont." Shake said with an evil smile on his face.

"Umm..Shake what are you doing?"  
Then Frylock woke up in Carl's bathroom.


	3. The Tme Machine

The End of the Aquateens?

"Is Shake really that stupid as to lock us in my bathroom with the window open?" Carl asked Frylock.

"Yes." Frylock answered.

"Well, lets get out of here." Carl said to Shake. They climbed through the window. They stood outside the door looking into Carl's house. Shake was looking for Carl's money when he saw Carl and Frylock standing outside the door.

"Uh, how did you get out?" Shake asked.

"You left my window open, now get out of my house!" Carl yelled. Shake looked at the ground acting sad.

"OK, here I go." Shake said.

"OK." Carl said.

"Into the dark, cold world."

"Bye."

"Without a single cent."

"See ya."

"Into the dark, col-"

"JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" Carl yelled. Shake went out the door crying, faking of course. Walked down the door, not knowing where he was going. So Frylock went to his house and for about 2 weeks him, Meatwad, and Carl led their normal lives. But one day Frylock was taking a walk a little way from his house when he saw a homeless person...actually it looked kind of like Shake.

"Shake, is that you?" Frylock asked.

"Yes, it is me." Shake answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm baking cookies...what does it look like I'm doing. I'm begging for money."

"How do you expect to get money?" Shake asked.

"Rocky dances."

"Rocky?" Just then Shake threw a a rock in the middle of the sidewalk and put a little hat out to collect money. A couple walked by.

"Aww, I feel sorry for him." The wife said and put a penny in the hat.

"Oh, geez, wow I can buy a mansion with this, thanks." Shake said sarcastically.

"Um, Shake, how do you expect to get some real money with a dancing rock." Frylock asked.

"Oh, I am so sorry that Rocky didn't want to learn the piano, and even if he did I don't have the kind of money." Shake answered.

"Shake?"

"Yea"

"Get a job." Then Frylock walked away.

"Frylock, he thinks he's the best, he'll see, they'll all see."

Meanwhile, at Dr. Wierd's lab:  
"Everybody Attention." Dr. Weird said. "Behold, I give you my greatest invention ever." Then he pulled a bowl of Macaroni and cheese out of the microwave.

"But, it's just Macaroni and Chee-" His assistant said.

"Correction, Cheese and Macaroni, since there is more cheese than macaroni, and the cheese weighs more than the macaroni, therefore it is called Cheese and Macaroni, not Macaroni and Cheese." Dr.Wierd explained.

"So." His assistant said.

"Well, anyway..." Dr. Weird said when he was done with his Cheese and Macaroni. "On with my GREATEST EXPERIMENT EVER!"

"But, I thought that-"

"Silence." He pulled the curtain and behind it, it looked like a freezer. "A time machine to the FUTURE! Wahahahahahahah!"


	4. The beggining of the takeover

The End of the Aquateens? Ch.4  
  
For 24 hours straight Dr. Weird was laughing. "Whahahahahahaha." His assistant walked in early in the morning in his pajamas.  
  
"Um, Dr." His assistant said.  
  
"Who dares disturb my laughing! What was I laughing at anyway." Dr.Wierd said.  
  
"That." His assistant said pointing at the time machine."  
  
"O, yea. I will go to the past and take over the World. Whahahahahaha." Dr. Weird said while walking towards the time machine. He went in and set a course for 200,00 years to the past except it was actually 20 years to the future. Dr.Wierd stepped out into the futuristic world. A group of people were huddled by a statue.  
  
Dr.Wierd couldn't tell what kind of statue it was, but the group of people were chanting "Long live Master Shake."  
  
"Master Shake? Can it be?" Dr. Weird said as he ran to the statue. As he thought a big golden statue of Shake stood by the group of people. "But...how can so much change in 20 years, I have to go back to my own time and stop this from happening." Dr. Weird ran to his time machine, set a course for his time, and headed off." When he got back to his time his assistant was still standing there in his pajamas.  
  
"So, did you take over the world?" He asked.  
  
"No, I accidentally went 20 years into the future, and I have to stop Shake from taking over the world." He ran out the door and to where Shake and Rocky were sitting. "Stop this madness." Dr. Weird yelled to Shake.  
  
"No! He didn't mean to." Shake yelled and started running off. Dr. Weird caught up to him. Shake was scared and said "Rocky, if you don't want to get caught take care of that person." Shake threw Rocky at Dr. Wierd's head. Dr. Weird collapsed. "Wow, Rocky you sure are strong." Shake said to Rocky, picked him up, and walked off. 


	5. The Middle of the takeover

The End of The Aquateens?

"Wow, Rocky, I'm glad I have you as a friend. If anybody comes along and you think they look suspicious, just say the word." Shake said to his rock, not knowing that everybody was staring at him. "What's that Rocky?" Silence. "Yea, everybody is looking at us kind of weird." Silence. "You think so? OK." The crowd of people were looking at him even weirder. "All hail King Rocky or be...EXECUTED!" Shake yelled to the crowd of people still staring at him.

"That guy thinks we're gonna worship a rock." Some guy in the crowd said and everybody started laughing. Just then that guy fainted.  
"AAAAAH! THAT KID WASN'T KIDDING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The crowd of people started running. (A/N: Anybody in their right minds would just pick up the stupid rock.)

"You want a piece of this!" Shake said while running after the crowd with Rocky in his hands.

To Shake's surprise the whole crowd turned around and started chanting "Long Live Master Shake." Dr. Weird woke up some time before this and was running Shake's way down the sidewalk. When he finally got there he saw the crowd of people worshipping Shake. It didn't take 20 years, it took a few minutes.

"What the...how...why?" Dr. Weird said to himself. Shake turned around so he was facing Dr. Weird.

"It's the betrayer. GET HIM!" Shake yelled and the whole crowd of people started chasing after Dr. Weird. Dr. Weird ran to Frylock's house and ran in and locked the door. Frylock was watching TV with Meatwad when Dr. Weird ran in.

"Hey, look it's Weirdo." Meatwad said.

"Um, Dr. what are you doing here?" Frylock said in an annoyed tone.

"Long story short, Shake's taken over the world, or city, but in 20 years he will take over the world." Dr. Weird said out of breath.

"He's down the street a little way with a dancing rock." Frylock replied.

"He used his rock to unleash a rain of TERROR!" Dr. Weird yelled.

"But, ho-" Frylock said but Dr. Weird cut him off.

"TERROR!"

"But, wh-"

"TERROR!"

"Bu-"

"TERROR!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Frylock yelled.

"AAAAH! STOP THE YELLING!" Meatwad yelled and ran into his room. For a minute straight they started at the door to Meatwad's room. Knock Knock.

"Oh, I better get that." Frylock said and walked towards the door.

"NO!" Dr. Weird yelled after him.

"Why not?" Frylock asked looking confused.

"Oh, umm, did I forget the part of the story where Shake ordered a group of people to run after me and kill me?" Dr. Weird asked.

"Yea, you kind of forgot that part." Frylock said. BANG! "And it seems some of them have shotguns." A big hole was in the door.

"It is time." Dr. Weird and Frylock whipped around to see Meatwad in a leather jacket with a gun around his neck.

"Umm, Meatwad, that's a water gun." Frylock said.

"Oh, it seems like a water gun, Wahahahahaha!" Meatwad ran out the door.

"Was that really a water gun?" Dr. Weird asked.

"Yea." Frylock answered.

"So, he's gonna die?" Dr. Weird asked.

"Probably." Frylock said.


	6. THE END

_**The End of the Aquateens**_

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I UPDATED. You guys never thought I would but I have, o I have. You guys have given up on me. Shame on you. Well, on to the chapter.

Review Responses

_alienhunter_- thanx

_suckerpunch_-I'll try to get some mooninite action

_Blood Vampire_-You'll just have to read this chap.

_funky-punky-munky_- MEATWAD IS THE BEST

_HardlyEverUpdates_- thanx

Recap

"Oh, it seems like a water gun, Wahahahahaha!" Meatwad ran out the door.

"Was that really a water gun?" Dr. Weird asked.

"Yea." Frylock answered.

"So, he's gonna die?" Dr. Weird asked.

"Probably." Frylock said.  
-  
Right when Meatwad ran out the door, Frylock and Dr.Wierd heard a gunshot. "Aaah!" Dr. Weird yelled and ran to the back of the house.

"No, you will never take me alive." Meatwad yelled from outside the house.

"Is that water?" Another voice asked.

"Yea, it's just a water gun." Yet another voice said and a man started walking towards the door. Frylock, just staring out the door, shut the door, which has been open for the whole time. A few second later a knock was heard.  
"Hello?" A voice said from behind the door. Frylock absentmindedly opened the door to see a tall, strong man with a gun right outside of his door. "Do you know him?" The man asked holding Meatwad in his hands.

"Ye-" Meatwad started saying but the man cut him off.

"Did I say you can talk?" The man said and turned towards Frylock again. "So, you know him?" The man asked again. Meatwad was nodding vigorously.

"Oh, Meatwad, no. I have never seen him before." Frylock said.

"Oh, ok." The man said and Frylock shut the door. _Wait a second._ The man thought and knocked on the door again. Frylock hesitantly opened the door.

"Yes?" Frylock asked.

"Thanks for your help." The man said and walked away. Frylock shut the door again.

"Wow, that was close." Dr. Weird said walking by Frylock.

"Where is Shake?" Frylock asked.

"He's down the street a little ways, but he has a whole crowd of people around him, worshipping him."

"This is crazy. Who in their right mind would worship Shake? Come on." Frylock grabbed Dr. Weird and led him out the door and down the sidewalk to where the crowd of people were bowing to Shake. A little space was cleared right in front of where Shake was sitting- a lawn chair on the street. In that space were two men holding Meatwad down.

"We found him trying to attack us...with a water gun." The crowd laughed at this.

"Silence!" Shake yelled. "Meatwad, why did you try to attack my men?"

"I thought it was a game." Meatwad said.

"So, you think I'm just a child's game. You think I'm funny. Put him in the dungeon." Shake commanded.

"Master, we do not have a dungeon." A voice in the crowd said.

"Who said that?" Shake said and the crowd pushed the man who said it forward. "So, you dare talk back to me. Men, make a dungeon and for the love of Rocky kill that man." Shake said, doing his best to point at the man standing in front of him. The man ran away followed by a handful of people running after him. "What are you standing there for? Make me a dungeon!" Shake yelled and with that, the crowd of people started making a dungeon.

"What should I do with the wad of meat, Master." The man holding Meatwad said.

"I don't know. Just make sure he doesn't escape." Shake said, and the man started walking away. "Wait!"

"Yes, Master." The man turned around to look at Shake.

"Where is the other one?"

"Other one?"

"There was two, Meatwad and Frylock."

"I knew that guy was suspicious."

"Uh-oh." A voice behind them said. Shake turned around and saw Frylock and Dr. Weird standing there.

"Get them!" Shake yelled.

"Split up." Frylock said to Dr. Weird and they both went different ways.

"Somebody get the other one!" Shake yelled, but everybody was too busy building the dungeon to take notice of him. "Somebody!" He yelled again. "I have to do everything myself." Shake said to himself and chased after Dr. Weird leaving Meatwad alone...with Rocky. Meatwad picked up Rocky.

"So, your the famous Rocky." At that point somebody saw Meatwad pick up Rocky.

"He stole Rocky!" A voice yelled. Frylock and Shake heard this and started running to Shake's 'throne' at the same time, as fast as they could.

"Meatwad!" Frylock yelled. "Throw it here!" Meatwad threw it to Frylock.

"Get him!" Shake yelled.  
"Nobody move." Frylock yelled holding Rocky up. "You wouldn't want Rocky to get you."

'What do you want?" Shake asked.

"I want you all to forget Rocky ever existed."

_**One week later-In Shake's house.**_  
Shake, Meatwad, and Frylock were all watching t.v.

"Frylock." Shake said.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

_**Fin**_


End file.
